wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Shattered Star
The Shattered Star are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter believed to have been created from unknown lineage during the 21st Founding, the so-called 'Cursed' Founding sometime during the 36th Millennium. Despite the rampant mutations or various idiosyncrasies that inevitably affected most of the Chapters created during this Founding, the Shattered Star's gene-seed remains relatively unaffected by these genetic curses that plague their 'Cursed' Founding brother Chapters. Chapter History The chapter has always known the stalking and corrupting essence of chaos, the Shattered Star chapter have patrolled around the Eye of Terror and shooting down anything that came out of its corrupting maw, the chapter before was a prideful chapter with a long history and proud traditions. That all changed during the 40th Millennium when a warp storm emerged when the chapter fleet entered the warp. When the chapter fleet emerged only half of the fleet made it to their destination. In the next few centuries the planet of M'gala been under siege by a chaos warband, when the chapter made it to the system they found their missing brothers and their lost brothers claimed that the planet was revolting as the two fleets met each other and drop podded into the capital city, when the battle was at its fiercest the lost brothers revealed their loyalty and immediate bombardment on the city killed many loyalists and traitors alike. Why the traitors killed their own is up for debate, the the most likely answer is to weed out those who may betray the current Lord of the warband. What happened was a brutal battle between brothers. After the battle ended, the Heretic Astartes fled into the Eye, and would not reemerge for several millennia. The Shattered Star Chapter is seen by others as suspicious as this chapter has been assaulted by daemons and traitors as if warp entities are somehow drawn to them. The traitor Shattered Stars have fractured, turning into the infamous Wraith Claws Chaos Warband with the former 3rd Company Captain Nethiel leading the Wraith Claws against the Imperium. Early in the 40th Millennium the Shattered Star, Emperor's Trident, and Incursors Chapters made binding Oaths of Brotherhood and vowed to aid each other if possible. The Founding: Notable Campaigns * The Shattering (Unknown Date.M36): This event is a stain on the chapter as that event cause the loss of half of the chapter. While enroute to answer a distress signal, the chapter entered the warp while a warp storm emerged. This caused half of the fleet to be lost in the warp. When they reached their destination the chapter fell into a deep rage, wanting someway to cope with the fact that they lost over five-hundred battle-brothers in a blink of an eye. The locals were shocked at how brutal the greenskin invaders were butchered, as the battle-brothers were so fierce that some Orkz even ran for their own survival. Something that is unheard of for Orks. * The Blood Feast (617.M36): A blood cult corrupted the high priest of the Cardinal World of Sarull IV, when the cult attempted to secede from the Imperium the Shattered Stars immediately responded. When the chapter made planetfall they were swarmed by crazed cultists who attempted to bludgeon and stab the Astartes. When the battle was at its apex a large warp rift emerged and a Khornate daemon started to flood through the portal. While each squad was in combat with the daemon, air support was tasked at leveling the massive buildings neighboring the portal in hopes of crushing it and forcing it closed. Unfortunately, daemonic cannons were being used to keep the Stormbirds and Thunderhawk gunships at bay. The 4th Company, led by Hephael, launched an attack on the cannons to allow their ships to level the portal. Hephael made the unfortunate order to allow the daemonic horde to attack the civilian shelters to let the company destroy the cannons. While the cannons were being destroyed the air support was given time to completely level the buildings near the portal crushing and dissolving the gateway into the realm of madness. *'The Traitors Revealed at M'gala (430.M37):' When the planet of M'gala fell under siege by a chaos warband, the chapter made it's way to the system. When they arrived, they found their missing brothers that had disappeared in the warp nearly a millennia earlier. Their lost brothers claimed that the planet was revolting as the two fleets met each other and launched an orbital drop pod assault into the capital city. When the battle was at its fiercest, the lost brothers revealed their true allegiance and immediately launched a deady bombardment on the city, killing many loyalists and traitors alike. Why the traitors killed their own is up for debate, but the the most likely answer is to weed out those who may betrayed the current Lord of their warband. A brutal battle ensued between the former brothers. After the battle ended the traitor Astartes fled into the Eye of Terror and would not to reemerge for millennia. only a select few people outside the chapter know of the true origins of the traitorous Shattered Stars, who now called themselves the Wraith Claws Chaos Warband. *'The Devala Uprising (589.M37): ' The planet of Devala was a rich mining colony that was ruled by the high priest, that changed when he gave power to a noble family out of random. Within the next few centuries the family became more and more powerful, first they controlled the Factorums, then the local munitorum, and then the local church. While the family became more powerful the planetary tithes became less and less. Before this problem was taken care of the family made planet revolt against Imperial rule, luckily the Shattered Star saw this planet revolt in the Pathfinder's vision and so traveled to Devala. When the chapter assaulted the traitor guardsmen the family revealed their true allegiance the genestealers, while the chapter managed to cut through cult's forces their headquarters a mighty fortress. The company had to enter the fortresses' catacombs, with the companies armour laying siege to the fortress. After a few weeks of purging the chapter came out victorious. *'The Decay of Bretu System (921.M37):' * The Dark System (Unknown Date.M38) - ' There is very little information in the official Imperial records, except for the following transcript: *'Brothers Reborn - Ambush in the Afil System (997.M38):' While the chapter fleet was out on patrol in the Afil System, the Shattered Stars fleet was ambushed by a large fleet of Wraith Claws Heretic Astartes. The Shattered Stars fleet was hit completely by surprise as the enemy was hiding in a nearby asteroid belt that scrambled auger readings. Many Escorts vessels were almost immediately torn to shreds by both sides. While most ships were in combat with one another the Wraith Claws unleashed volleys of boarding torpedoes of cultists, Heretic Astartes and the 'Enlightened'. Heavy casualties began to take their toll on the loyalists, with many of the human crewmembers being slaughtered by hulking daemon-possessed Astartes - the so-called 'Enlightened'. With the leader of these Enlightened ones being former 3rd Company First Sergeant Heston. Sergeant Heston and his few surviving Enlightened brothers made it to the bridge of the 4th Company's flagship, the Forgotten Pride. When the traitorous former brethren made it to the bridge they were attacked by the loyalists, one of which was 4th Company Captain Endior. The battle was fierce and the last three alive on the bridge was Heston, Endior, and Auger Array Specialist Khoriel Semoore. While Heston and Endior were in battle, Heston managed to used one of his mutated claws to pierce the chest of Endior. This allowed Endior the precious seconds to utilise his sword and impale Heston through his chest as well. Before Heston's death from his wounds, he would mutter his final words in the ears of Endior, his final words were lost to time but the words made Endior cry as Khoriel stated during his interrogation. While many Enlightened died in the boarding they reaped a heavy toll within their target vessels. Lord Nethiel ordered many of his surviving cruisers to act as battering rams and then have a second wave of boarding pods with a focus on attacking the Storm Queen and strategic ships. Leading the assault on the Storm Queen was former 8th Captain Azeniev informally known as the "Laughing Knight", during the assault the traitors managed to take over a few of the flagships weapon batteries and unleash havoc on loyalist vessels, rather than wait for traitors to come to him Senathek and his personal guards decided to assault the traitors, during the assault the Laughing Knight lost both of his legs while Senethak lost his arm. Before Senathek delivered the killing blow to Azeniev, he got sucked into a warp portal leaving Senethak with a missing arm and a cracked sword. During this procedure former 9th company Captain Thanik challenged Nethiel to a Death Duel for command of the warband, this duel was fierce as it attracted daemons to the battle. In the duel Nethiel proved victorious decapitating the wounded captain, Nethiel then tied Thanik's head to his bridge throne and hanged his body in the bridge in dark chains. Near the end of the battle Nethiel ordered a tactical withdrawal with the few ships he had left, while the loyalists were following the traitors, Nethiel ordered the transfer of all Astartes and important personnel to three of their best vessels and leave their remaining cruisers as cannon fodder to slow them down. who then entered the Eye of Terror. In the end both sides received heavy losses. *'The Signs of Brotherhood (700.M40)': at the start of the seventh century the Emperor's Trident, Incursors, and Shattered Star arrived on the System of Sadeth to put down a system-wide Gene-Stealer Cult and a soon after a Tyranid Splinter after the Pathfinder saw this path in a psychic vision, After contacting the two chapters to assist the Shattered Star. After a near Decade of Purging the mutants a Tyranid splinter invaded the system. After a few short years fighting the combined forces of the three Chapter Fleets assaulted the Splinter Fleet and cut off support to the ground forces which allowed the three chapters time to purge the xenos, first on Sadeth III, then on Sadeth V and then soon on the rest of the system. After the battle the three chapters converged back to Sadeth III where they exchanged Signs of Brotherhood and had a vast fortress built on the planet with the statues of the three chapters. As the fortress was being built the three chapters were invaded by a Chaos Space marine chapter calling themselves the Wraith Claws, As the planet was under siege the three chapters made a defensive line in and around the Castle/Fortress. The fighting was fierce as the traitors used the enormous statues as cover as well as battering rams on the loyalists, as the fighting was at it fiercest the traitors used their teleportariums to send their terminators as well as their shock troops known as the Hunting Fangs ''the possessed chaos space marines that work with their daemonic parasites instead of working against it. The Terminators and Hunting Fangs focused on the Incursors who had the lowest number of space marines in the castle, with these shock troops punched a hole in the Castle's defenses. The remaining loyalists forces were forced to retreat deeper into the Castle. As the fighting continued a many battle brothers became separated from their group or became the last survivor of their group and had to group up with different squads and many of them regrouped with squads from different chapters. While the Wraith Claws were invading the depths of the castle other Wraith Claws as well as their slaves were collecting the dead, both traitors and loyalists. During this new assault wave the Hunting Fangs as well as the Wraith Chaos Terminators leading the assault, this assault was met by the combined forces of the Rust Guard, 1st Company of Incursors, as well half of the Shattered Stars Terminator Company. During the battle a great number of the Rust Guard and Shattered Stars Terminator Company were lost with the Incursors losing three Terminators known as Brao "The Fourth", Zarasi "The Seventh", Namaro Sequen "The Tenth". This caused the Incursors to go into an unbridled rage as the ten Terminators of their chapter are sacred to the chapter. After the chapters lost many of their brothers the three chapters were held up in the main square of the castle the traitors left, as the chapters explored their nearly destroyed castle they found almost no corpses of the traitors and a fair number of the chapters dead were missing as well. When all was accounted for the three chapters decided it best to rebuild the Castle and fortify it to become a vast bastion that could hold off a mighty siege. The interior of the castle was a cultural beauty with a mixture of the three chapter's culture blended as one. The fallen statues themselves were rebuilt and the many more were made, in the beginning the three chapters called each others brothers just as a formality but after the battle their brotherhood was unbreakable for each and every astartes on the planet thought that their brotherhood was deeper than blood and that nothing could ever break their brotherhood, now these astartes chapters will always come to aid if one of them calls for it. Chapter Recruitment Like many fleet-based chapters the Shattered Stars chapter recruit from many worlds they come across, the chapter sets outposts to most worlds. These outposts survey the local populations with a team of Chapter Serfs training locals to help maintain the outposts. This allows the chapter to have a wide range of potential recruit. When any outposts find potential recruits they then are placed in ships that takes them to the planet of Dreylor where they will spend their time training. When the aspirants become scouts then they are encouraged their personal heraldry with reference to their fortress, this heraldry is then place on the kneepad of the battle brother forever. Each fortress teaches the aspirants their own techniques and codes that are fiercely guarded and kept secret, neophytes from certain fortresses tend to outperform their brothers from other fortresses in certain aspects. An example of this is aspirants from the Owl fortress tend to be better when in the 10th company while the Bear seem to outperform their brothers in Endurance. When the aspirants are done with their training they must set out in small groups into the hostile terrain and kill the aspirants of the other fortresses, those survivors are then ascended to Neophytes. Chapter Homeworld The world of Dreylor is a bleak planet of mountain ranges,snow, plains, deserts, and eleven fortresses, each fortress is named The Wolf (Voln Mohar), Tiger (Voln Havoka), Shark (Voln Khagor), Lion (Voln Orium) Hawk (Voln Khili), Bull (Voln Nahjal), Viper (Voln Kaero), Eagle (Voln Farfeth) ,Bear (Voln Nilara), Stag (Voln Khaeon) , and Owl (Voln Awphi). Dreylor is home to giant flying insects that inject their larvae into those who attract it or predacious reptilians that can gallop. The planet has a small local population of 100,000 that are located in the fortresses to maintain and train the aspirants. Each fortress is lead by a volunteer veteran battle brother to oversee training. Chapter Beliefs The chapter believes that the Emperor has cursed them but also has blessed them, this is due to Warp Entities being attracted to the chapter as most of the engagements the chapter has faced are daemons, heretics, and traitor astartes. Because of this and especially after the event the chapter calls the Shattering most of the chapter is better resistant to chaotic corruption. Within the chapter there are complex beliefs, such as battle brothers being given titles and ranks such as 'Phantom Sergeant', 'Brother Seer', 'Thunder Swordsman', 'Fang Assault Brother' and many more. These rank and titles affect the politics of the chapter,just in common conversations depending on the title or rank will allow them to only talk to certains brothers of other ranks or only allow them to talk with a certain word limit. A common practice is awarding metals which can range from actual metals to feathers, fangs, small pelts depending on their clan animal from one of the fortresses they trained at. The chapter put a high belief in maintenance of their wargear, if his war gear is damage he must repair it himself as well as getting a tattoo at the location of the damage wargear on his body with exception of his head so he doesn't forget his shame. Chapter Gene-Seed Most unusual for a 'Cursed' Founding Chapter, the Shattered Star's actually has very few complications with their gene-seed. The only notable idiosyncrasy is physical changes to an individual battle-brother's irises of their eyes, which often change to red or orange, with a rare few having a ringed dark blue coloration at the end of their iris. Many within the chapter have their teeth becoming sharper and stronger. All other organs seem to function at nominal levels. Rarer still do a few brothers posess strange curved lines on their skin. Chapter Organisation The chapter is strange when it comes to their organization, the chapter’s 2nd Company makes use of mainly bikes and jump pack squadrons. The 3rd Company is the chapter's devastator company. The chapter is divided into what are called "Shards", each Shard is called respectively Shard Primus, Shard Secundus, and Shard Tertius. Shard Primaris makes up the first four companies while Shard Secundus and Terticious are broken up into three companies each. All Shards are relatively close together with one shard being a few systems away as to provide potential reinforcements. Unique Ranks *'Path Finder:' This Librarian utilizes his psychic mind to see what futures call to him, he sees what planet his chapter needs to be. This allows them to travel to planet and fortify it before the threat arrives. The rank passes from Librarian to Librarian as the ranks within the chapter as the pathfinding is said to be very painful and strainful. *'Clan Master:' The Clan Master are those veteran brothers who volunteer to oversee the training of potential recruits on the world of Dreylor. Each volunteer goes to their respective clan fortress to follow the way of their ancient traditions. Deathwatch Service The Chapter Master personal chooses those who he sees as worthy of the chapter. Chapter Combat Doctrine Notable Redemptors *'Chapter Master Senathek Teth:' Chapter Master Senathek witnessed the shattering through visions from a unknown party. He witnessed his brothers betray his chapter. With this in mind he made a Soul Oath to cut off the head of former Nethiel with the Starlight Blade and bathe his armour The Nova Shard in his blood. Senathek has led the charge against his traitorous brothers on numerous occasions. *'Battle-Brother Orotiom Demioth''' - Battle-Brother of the 1st Company. *'Captain Sardov' - Current commander of the 2nd Company. * Captain Ventrayor - Former commander of the 2nd Company. *'Battle-Brother Mordium' - Battle-Brother of the 2nd Company. *'Captain Nethiel (Traitor)' - Former commander of the 3rd Company. *'Captain Reylenor (Traitor)-' Former commander of the 4th Company. *'Captain Dentrien (Traitor) (dead)'- Former commander of the 5th Company. Captain Dentrien was killed shortly after the warband entered the Eye of Terror after the Ambush in the Afil System, Captain Dentrien was torn apart by the surviving Enlightened now renamed to the Hunting Fangs and their leader the Lord Hunter. *'Sergeant Heston (Traitor) (dead)-' Former 1st Sergeant of 3rd company, later becoming the leader of the Enlightened, who then died during the ambush in the Afil System. *'Captain Azeniev "Laughing Knight"(Traitor) - '''Former commander of the 8th Company *'Captain Thanik (Traitor) (dead)- Former commander of the 9th company *'''High Apothecary Hyari *'Lord Librarian Recaxis' *'High Chaplain Deksaro' *'Guardian Librarian Falith' *'Death Watch Battle Brother Daegor' *'Death Watch Battle Brother Pharek' *'Contemptor Dreadnought Euron Cadel: '''Euron Cadel is an esteem member of the chapter, hailing from the ''Fortress of Bears ''he proved himself worthy of the dreadnought sarcophagus during the Signs of Brotherhood defense in the Salvo Fields when he and his team were assaulted by the new form of possess that the warband called "The Hunting Fangs". No doubt the Fangs were attempting to captured capture the Salvo Fields for its munitions dump, before Euron fell in battle he managed to kill seven of these abominations that towered over him as an adult would look compared to a small child. Euron knowing that Munitions dump would be lost he caused large amount of ammo to explode to deny the traitors a victory. Euron was seriously wounded in the battle and would be trapped under debris for the rest of the campaign. After the battle serfs found his body with him still alive, after a long clan talk the healing Euron would be placed in one of the two Contemptor Sarcophogus. *'Dreadnought Seren Kasin''' Chapter Fleet *''The Storm Queen'' (Chapter flagship): The Storm Queen serves as the personal flagship of the Shattered Star and serves as the Chapter's mobile Fortress-Monastery. The flagship received its name on the orders of the first Chapter Master as a way to honor First Captain Natalias Corven as commander of the flagship. Over the years Natalias' bloodline has commanded the mighty vessel of the millennia. *''Pale Vector'' (Battle Barge) *''The Razor Wind (Strike Cruiser) *''Giant’s Fang'' (Strike Cruiser) *''The Defiance'' (Strike Cruiser) (Destroyed) *''The Midnight Knife'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Hellion's Grip'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Soul Lord'' (Escort Vessel) *''The Iron Beast'' (Escort Vessel) *''Flames of Righteousness'' (Escort Vessel) (Destroyed) *''Jaiden's Spear'' (Escort Vessel) *''The Tiger Lance'' (Escort Vessel) (destroyed) ''' *The Thorn Oath (Escort Vessel)' Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Shattered Star Chapter primarily wears maroon colour battle-plate, with the exception of the vambraces, gauntlets, greaves and sabatons being black in colour. The chapter makes heavy use of black and white checker patterns, especially on the black sections of their armour. The exact reasoning for this is unknown. A white coloured squad specialist symbol (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran) indicates an individual battle-brother's assigned specialty. A small black roman numeral stenciled on the center of the squad specialist symbol indicates squad assignment. Instead of the usual ''Codex-compliant numerals or markings to indicate company assignment, a battle-brother stencils a stylised clan animal symbol upon their left poleyn (knee guard). This symbol is often repeated on the center of their Chapter icon on their left shoulder pauldron. Chapter Badge The Shattered Star chapter badge shows a stylised shattered planet centered on a field of marron. Battle-Brothers tend to put either their company number in the middle of the planet or their fortress clan animal same as their knee pad. Chapter Relics *''The Starlight Blade:'' This blade is a peculiar one as the blade itself glows a fiery orange with the blade burning as if it was a star itself but it produces no flames, this blade was found in a crashed Shattered Star vessel know as The Defiance, when the ship was searched only one corpse was found. This corpse was the second company Captain Ventrayor who sat in throne with the blade in his lap. This blade burns hot enough to cut through ceramite with ease, this blade is sacred to the chapter. The current wielder of the blade is Chapter Master Senathek Teth. *''The Nova Shard:'' This master-crafted power armour is worn by the current Chapter Master Senathek. The ornate designs supposedly tell a story the story of loss and Anger. *''The Harvester:'' This Power Scythe is known by names within the chapter, but the Harvester is widely accepted as its true name. This weapon has tasted the blood of many aliens and traitors, and yet it is never enough with the tech marines explaining that this weapon’s machine spirit is so bloodthirsty that it will attempt to kill the owner if it's thirst is not quenched. *''Judgement:'' This relic once belonged to the Blades of Redemption chapter, since the chapter became few and scattered the relic fell into the hands of the Shattered Star chapter. An ancient Power Flail with parchment covering the handle written with all the names of those who were killed by it. *''The Raven Hammer:'' This hammer was forged in the most sacred forge of the forge world of Vohilia. This hammer was forged with dark iron with the front piece of the hammer resembling a raven with the back piece have iron wings. *''The Kraken's Beak:'' This double bladed power sword was a gift from the Emperor's Trident Chapter. The Emperor's Trident, Incursors and Shattered Star Chapter swore oaths of brotherhoods between the three chapters. When the chapter was gifted the Kraken's Beak the weapon leaked salt water. *''Vengeful Heart:'' This ancient suit of Tartaros Terminator Armour, this suit was said to be worn by a forgotten hero of the chapter. This suit has a pelt of a great predator that was slain from the original owner. It is said whoever wears this armour will gain an unnatural anger with even the slightest of inconveniences will send them into a blood frenzy and so must be worn sparingly. *''The Crowned Horns: ''This relic was a gift from the Fortress of Stags, ''this relic is a MK. IV helmet with a crown of stag horns pointing upwards, These horns are made from ceramite to make it a durable weapon and headpiece. these horns have been used as weapons from time to time as a last resort. The Battle Brother who becomes captain that is from the Stag Fortress has the right to dawn the helmet and bring glory not only to his chapter/Company but to his Fortress clan as well. Relations Allies *'Emperor's Trident' - *'Incursors' - ''Feel free to add your own Enemies .]] *'Wraith Claws' - This vile and infamous Chaos Warband were former battle-brothers of the Shattered Star Chapter's 3rd, 4th, 5th, 8th and 9th Companies, that turned upon their own battle-brothers, and eventually broke away and fled into the Eye of Terror during the lamentable event known as 'The Shattering'. They would later return to reality, millennia later, they were wholly transformed into willing followers of the Dark Gods. Since then, they have continued to plague the Shattered Star down the millennia. Notable Quotes By the Shattered Star Feel free to add your own About the Shattered Star Gallery Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:21st Founding